


What's Up With The Dixons?

by TheDixcesters



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue Balls, Bottom!Sub!Daryl, Butt Slapping, Cause of Death: Daryl's Red Ass Cheeks, Crack, Dirty Talk, Especially Glenn, Everyone's getting tired of their shit, First Time, Incest, M/M, Massage, Seduction, Sexy Times in Tents, Strong Language, Teasing, The Porn Is the Plot, Things that have been seen can not be made unseen, Top!Dom!Merle, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDixcesters/pseuds/TheDixcesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle notices that Daryl is sexually attracted to him. As he is more than willing to start something between them, he begins to tease Daryl to get him to do the first step while having a bit fun in messing with him. The whole thing turns out to be a bit more irritating and backfiring than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our first fanfiction that we've ever written. Feedback is much welcomed :)
> 
> The chapters have different ratings from T to E.
> 
> Chapter 1: T  
> Chapter 2: T  
> Chapter 3: T/M  
> Cahpter 4: M/E  
> Chapter 5: M/E  
> Chapter 6: E

Merle arrived at the camp in the early afternoon and parked his machine at the head of it. “Hey! Daryl! Where the fuck are ya?“ he barked while scanning the camp for his little brother.

Daryl, who sat on a tree stump, was busy skinning the squirrels he caught in the last two days. He interrupted his concentrated work and looked up from the bloody animals. “Here I am, Merle!“, he shouted to the camp entrance, but then carried on working on their evening meal.

Merle came up to Daryl and tapped him firmly on the shoulder. “Well, baby brother. Did ya finally catch some animals too?“ He let himself fall down beside his younger brother and added surly: “If ya were any good at huntin', ya might have caught some real beasts for once from which everyone could eat themself's full, boy.“

Daryl squinted his eyes at Merle and huffed at this accusation. “Okay, if ya be so great at huntin', then go an' get your own damn food. These squirrels are more than fine just for me.“

At that Merle gave a sardonic laugh. Imitating the indignant voice of Andrea he countered: “But we're hunting for all of us, Daryl. For the group!“ 

As Daryl gave no acknowledgement to that and stubbornly continued cutting through the squirrel's flesh, Merle proceeded in mocking his brother. “I've already taught ya everything ya hafta know, so it's not my fault that ya fucked this up. Give that thing to me, I bet ya suck at this too.“

Merle pointed at the squirrels Daryl hadn't worked up yet. Daryl raised an eyebrow and threw an animal towards his brother. He barely caught the gnawer and placed it on top of the tree stump. “Sit down here, Daryl.“, Merle commanded with a very serious tone and knocked beside himself on the branch.

Daryl stood up, bugged and walked over to his waiting brother. He stopped in front of him; one hand still holding a blood-soaked cloth, which kept his trousers mostly clean, and the other hand holding a sharp knife. “What d'ya want, Merle?“, he asked skeptically.

The answer was calm, but held an resigning, even accusing undertone. “I wanna eat good today an' in the future without helpin' ya with ev'ry fuckin' thing. Now sit down an' I'll show ya how to do it right!“ He intensified the gesture for Daryl to sit down beside him. 

Finally, Daryl slumped beside Merle and dropped the cloth to his feet. “Okay, I am ready to learn from my Master.“, he snorted, voice dripping with sarcasm, but the eagerness was visible on his face.

Merle turned around and their knees bumped against each other. He leant over to Daryl and glanced over his shoulder so he could get a better look at the way his brother skinned the animals.  
He sat so close to Daryl that the young hunter could feel his brother's warm breath softly caressing his neck as he gave advises, making Daryl's skin prickle.

Merle conciously lowerded his voice a few pitches and muttered: “First of all, you're holdin' the knife too straight, here try it that way.“ Merle placed the knife altered in the younger man's hand.  
Daryl twitched at the light touch of their hands. Slowly, he became aware of how close his big brother really was. 

Where their bodies were pressed against each other, he could feel Merle's body heat soak through his own clothes and leave warm patches on his skin. The thick, musky scent, that was barely whitewashed by a long day's sweat, mixed with the heady savour of leather invaded his nostrils. He took a deep breath of his brother's familiar smell and the heat rose up in his cheecks. It pratically drew him towards Merle's tall frame and Daryl just wanted to sink against him and bury his face in Merle's neck, take in his warmth and his scent, close his eyes, be held by him...

As he realized what he just thought, Daryl felt nearly sick with the shame and disgust of longing for his brother's touch. He desperately tried to keep the blush down and act normal, but was unable to prevent his voice from changing a pitch higher. “Ev'rything's clear. So, what next?“, he replied stiffly, trying to sound casual and failing.

Merle grabbed Daryl's wrist in a firm grip and offered him how to assess a good cut by leading his hand.  
“Ya have to do it like this, baby brother.“ His voice softened and he grinned inwardly as began to notice Daryl's stressed reactions towards him. Ruffeling his little brother's feathers turned out to be way more fun than he first expected. Not that this was the first time he ever riled Daryl up - no way! But he always did it in a brotherly, never in a sexual way. Things were about to get interesting.

The younger man followed Merle's lead clenched and irritation started to creep through him.  
 _'Why is he doing this now? He knows damn well that I can do it just fine on my own. He showed me a million times. Never like this though. If I could just keep my shit together! 's my brother, for fuck's sake!'_

Pushing away these thoughts, he tried to focus on the movement sequence Merle showed him. 

When Merle finished his private lesson he let go of his younger brother's hand by stroking briefly over it. Daryl's fingers twitched as the rough callouses of Merle's hand rubbed against his own.  
“D'ya get it?“, Merle asked with a light smile on his face and stared directly into his brother's eyes.

Daryl jerkily pulled his hand away and wiped it on his clothed thighs as an afterthought. He still looked a bit confused concerning Merle's unusual display of affection. Merle just thought he looked adoreable.

“Good!“ Merle patted Daryl on his thigh and let the touch linger a few seconds too long for a pally gesture. He smiled and observed how the younger man straightened his back and pursed his lips into a thin line.

“Fine, get on with it, ya don't need my help anymore.“ He let out a long suffering sigh and heaved himself to his feet. “Today's my turn to get some wood for the cozy bonfire.“, he added grouchily.  
“Please try not to ruin our dinner, baby.“ He winked at Daryl and proceeded to walk away.

Being left alone, Daryl started to have a bad feeling about the whole situation. Something seemed off. And you could never be sure with Merle. What was the deal with his odd manner?

As he gazed after Merle, he decided to give the new skinning method a try and see how effective it really was. He sat back on his initial tree stump and started skinnig the squirrels like his big brother showed him.

“Aw man, he really does have a crush on me. God, little fucker has the hots for his own brother. This is gonna be interesting. We'll see how long he'll be able to pull himself together.“, Merle mumbled to himself and smirked at the thought of his brother's attraction towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was busy making the food while he waited for his brother to bring the wood for the fire that needed to be increased urgently. The new technique for the food preparation was working out really well, it seemed to Daryl that it was done more quickly and he had to agree with Merle that his skills still required improvement in some areas.

Finally Merle returned to the camp with an armful of branches and sticks. “So, baby brother, here I am again“, Merle bawled while he was approaching Daryl. He dropped the collected boughs to Daryl's feet and inspected their evening meal above the flames of the fireplace. “Oh, very good. Apparently yer lesson worked very well, hm?“, Merle noticed self-contented and grinned at his younger brother.

“How could I ever survive without yer method?“, Daryl replied ironically and noticed the tension he felt with Merle before creeping up again. 

“Hey, do not dare to start talkin' to me like that. D'ya get it, Daryl?“, Merle snarled threatening, dead serious with one finger pointed at Daryls head. “I raised you yer whole life through, I taught ya ev'rything you know now; I've cared for you since ya were born, even if no one else gave a shit. I deserve to get more respect from ya, little brother!“

“I'm sorry, Merle. The huntin' was exhaustin' and I'm shattered. Maybe I got a sunstroke or somethin'.“, Daryl apologized ruefully. He just wanted this conversation to be over before he did something stupid. _'Why can't I talk to Merle as normal as usual? Suddenly it's a problem for me to even speak to him? I feel weirder everytime I see him, the... desire when he is close to me... I never had any problems suppressing it before. Fuck, what's wrong with me?'_

Merle only grunted as an acception of Daryls excuse. He gave his young brother a scrutinizing look.  
“So you're tired from all the squirrel-huntin'? Really?“ His tone turned sickly sweet as he taunted Daryl further.  
„Oohh... Should I run a bath for you maybe? Or how about a nice back massage, Darlene?“

Rage started to bubble up in Daryl's stomach and it took a lot of him to sound not too reproachful, as he didn't want to goad his big brother any further. “I was huntin' for nearly two days and most of the time I was after a roe and as I get it, a fucking walker guzzled it already. My effort was all for nothin', Merle. So don't make fun of that. I'm really pissed about it.“

“Anyway, you're not the only one who has a hard time. Get a hold of yourself!“, Merle replied without sounding pitiful in the least. What a dickhead.

Thinking about his earlier jibes, an idea began to form in Merle's mind. Maybe it was time to step the game up. “Daryl, get yer ass up there!“, Merle commanded, which earned him a weary look from his brother, who stood up from his chair anyway. “What is it?“, he sighed.

Instead of answering directly, Merle just pushed Daryl a bit further aside and then sat down on his chair. He lowered himself into the seat and spread his legs in an obescene manner, leered at Daryl and patted on the free place between his legs. “C'mere.“, his voice low and bidding.

“You serious? I'm supposed to sit between yer legs?“, Daryl asked incredulously and blushed hot at Merle's request. _'What's up with him? He's acting so strange recently.'_ Feeling uncertain, Daryl stood in front of Merle; he didn't know if he was joking or if he was really serious about the whole thing. It could have been just another mean way to try to wind Daryl up by all means.

“Don't be pathetic, Daryl. I'm not a damn faggot, so shut the fuck up an' sit down already!“  
“Okay... but I would've got you a chair if I had known you needed one that urgently, there are enough.“, Daryl mumbled while sitting down, though he knew that wasn't Merle's intention. He squeezed himself between Merle's warm legs and took a deep, calming breath.

Daryl startled at the sudden touch of two big, heated hands on his shoulders that pulled him further backwards until his back hit something solid. Merle's chest, he realized. He twitched even more as he could hear the breathy, rough voice of his brother right beside his right ear. “But I can reach you better this way.“, Merle whispered, so close to him, that the young hunter could almost feel the lips moving against the shell of his ear.

Daryl, baffled from the older man's sudden closeness and flustered by the pictures that flickered through his head at Merle's words, began to stutter unvoluntarily. “What... You... What d'ya wanna do?“, he croaked.

“Well, I want to relax you a bit. 'Cause you whined so hard about yer bad day. Ain't it nice from yer big brother?“ Merle almost couldn't keep the smugness out of his voice that he felt while observing Daryl.  
“D'ya mind?“, he added innocently.

Grinning, he leant forward against Daryl's back and tightened the grip of his hands on his little brother's shoulders. Despite his better judgement, Daryl let it happen. While he tried to keep his body as relaxed as even possible, his mind was screaming. He didn't know for sure what this caresses could do to his body, but he did know that he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment if he got an erection in front of his brother while getting a little back rub. Or the possible consequences if that happened. _'I only let this happen 'cause I don't want to provoke Merle any further. Maybe he'll calm down while he's at it. It's nothing. This isn't even that relaxing anyway.'_ he tried to persuade himself.

“Good!“ Merle smugly took the hush of Daryl as an 'I appreciate your effort.' and made himself comfortable by slipping closer to him. Now Merle's crotch was pressed snugly against Daryl's lower back and everytime he breathed or talked, Daryl could feel the breath softly caress his ear.

Merle started to knead Daryl's shoulders, where the muscles were hard and tensed under his younger brother's sweaty skin, until he felt them loosing up to his firm touch. He pushed the tips of his fngers into the shoulder blade's slots and moved them in a circling movement, while his palms squeezed the width of Daryl's shoulder muscles. Occasionally Merle's hands interrupted his steady rythm by sliding slowly further over Daryl's arms or lower down his back. 

Daryl was melting like candle wax under his big brother's hands. The tension of before began to drain out of his body and his mind was blissfully empty of all thoughts. All that was left now was the soothing, almost passionate way that Merle moved his hands along Daryl's sore upper back.

Merle enjoyed the process just as much as Daryl. He liked to rub over his younger brother's strong back and feel the warmth of Daryl's smooth, sunkissed skin. Satisfied, he noticed how Daryl leant into the unusual gentle and caring touch and how he slumped further into the seat and Merle's chest. As Daryl tilted his head back and leant it softly against Merle's shoulder, Merle was able to see that his younger brother had his eyes closed. His face was slackened and a picture of pure relaxation and bliss. 

Now that Daryl wasn't paying much attention to him, Merle was able to let his eyes wander over his baby brother for once. He eyed Daryl's skin that, against all odds, was still smooth and soft looking. Here and there graced by a small scar. 

He let his gaze wander further over the defined cheekbones down to his brother's chin. Pleasently surprised, Merle noticed that the stubbles there had already started to grow into a little, scruffy beard. What a man his little brother had turned into, he thought proudly. 

During the massage, Daryl's breathing had become quiet and steady and the sight of his brother's slightly opened lips made Merle lick his own.

Due to the relaxing massage, Daryl felt a moan slowly rising up in his chest, which he could only barely surpress from passing his lips. Shocked from the close call of embarrasing himself in front of Merle, Daryl decided to divert his attention to not let this happen again. 

When he had composed himself again, he started to talk to Merle. “What do I have to do to make up for this?“. _'He had this meaningful look when he started this little game. He won't do this for nothin'._ “Don't worry, I'll come up with somethin'“, came the reassuring answer from behind. Sometimes Merle's hands stroked lazily down Daryl's arms and massaged his biceps.

~~~~~****~~~~~

In the meantime Shane and Rick had decided to check up their evening meal as it got late and their dinner still hadn't shown up. Grudgingly, they both trotted down the narrow path to the camp fire where Merle and Daryl were supposed to be cooking the meat.

“The Dixons should have had prepared the meal already, shouldn't they?“ The tone in which Shane asked the question implied his doubts about the whole idea of the Dixons being responsible for the whole camp's only real meal.

Rick's face contorted in worry over the long wait for their food.“Yes, but apparently the meat won't get ready today. “

“They're probably busy smashing each other's faces in.“, Shane snorted, and then added with a thoughtful expression: „Wouldn't be that bad, actually...“

Rick just swiped his palm over his face in mild resignation and sighed. “Let's just hope for the best. We could need both of their guts and strength.“ Shane knew that Rick tried to sound reasonable, but he saw the light twitch in the corner of Rick's mouth, as if it physically hurt to get the words out.

Shane didn't get why Rick always made such a big deal of taking these assholes under his wings, even if he himself knew exactly what threat they meant to the other people of the camp.

“Oh, but we don't need them. They're just bringing trouble upon all of us! Amy and Andrea did catch a lot of fish the last time. If they are so successful everytime they go fishing, we wouldn't even need those Dixon douchebags for the hunting anymore.“

“But they're strong fighters, Shane. Better than the most of us, and especially in comparison to the women and kids...“, Rick faltered in mid-sentence as they neared the fireplace. The two froze in their steps and stared ahead.

“Eh... what the hell...?! Shane?“ Rick looked disbelieving over to Daryl and Merle before he turned to Shane. 

“What the fuck are they even doing?“, Shane asked unnecssesarily. Rick would have laughed at his former partners comical expression, but he was too irritated himself to really find the situation funny.

Both men looked over to the scene that took place in front of them.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Gradually, Merle felt affected by Daryl's vicinity too. He slipped even closer to Daryl's back and squeezed his thighs a little tighter around the hunter's pelvis. More often than before Merle interrupted the kneading of Daryl's shoulders to slide his hands over the muscular arms and even further down his back and waist. 

He just couldn't get enough of carressing his younger brother's skin now that he had started and soon his touch grew less and less reserved. He huffed at Daryl's shirt in annoyance as it got in the way of his explorations. He grasped the seam of it and pushed it up as a sign for his brother to take it off already.

Daryl complied to his brother's silent invitation, took his shirt off as requested and dropped it beside their chair. He really enjoyed Merle's gentle touch and sighed contentedly as he felt the rough fingertips stroking all over his naked back. Merle couldn't hold back a soft pant as he was finally able to fully appreciate his brother's slightly arched back.

~~~~~****~~~~~

“No wonder that our meal isn't ready yet.“, Rick determined with a light smile on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shane grimaced disgusted and barely suppressed a choke. “Merle massages Daryl?“

~~~~~****~~~~~

Now that Daryl's shirt was out of his way, he wasn't able to resist running his greedy hands further down Daryl's back right until his fingers brushed against the waistband of his brother's pants. They then retreated again and continued rubbing along Daryl's shoulder blades, only to leisurely slide downwards once more after a short time.

“Yeah, just like that..“, Merle murmured to himself in a husky voice and couldn't resist to rhythmically press his crotch against Daryl's lower back as his arousal grew. He needed to bite his lower lip to keep a filthy groan back in his throat. 'Oh man, I rather just wanted to tease Daryl and now I'm getting a boner myself.'

“Merle...“, Daryl almost purred and peered through his half lidded eyes, which immediately widened in shock as he noticed Rick and Shane staring at them from across the fire place. 

„I think it's enough for now!“, Daryl warned as he became aware of how awkward his and Merle's position had to look like when he saw the irritated faces of Rick and Shane. He blushed hot in shame and embarrasement as he entangled himself from Merle's arms and leaped to his feet. Clumsily, he fetched for his shirt that laid in the dirt and pressed the crumpled cloth against his chest in an unconscious attempt to cover up his bareness. 

“Eh … th-the squirrels are almost ready!“, he shouted in the direction of the two cops while pulling his shirt on. “That's good.“, Shane called back with a fake smile on his face, which looked pretty cramped from up close in Rick's opinion.

“What is up with them?“, he hissed at Rick. „That... thing... (He waved his arm in the direction of Merle and Daryl)... that's not normal! Neither for them nor for anybody else! I mean, the whole incest thing doesn't even suprise me the most with those people. I just took them for racist, homophobic assholes. One wouldn't think they'd end up hooking up“

“Apart from the fact that they're brothers, a little mutual affection wouldn't be so bad. Especially between those hotheads.“ Rick deliberately tried not to respond to Shane's snide remark and attempted to keep his voice void of any emotion. But as Shane's words really sank in, he couldn't bite back an exasperated „Do you really have to be so mean all the time, man?“

Merle seized the opportune moment to compose himself. _'God, I just hate these fucking cops.'_

Shane gave them an angry look before trotting off with a scornful snort. “I'll go and let the others know that the meal is ready.“

Rick went over to Daryl and Merle when Shane left. “Hey, you guys. What was that all about? I mean, usually, you wouldn't do something like that. Or..? “ Rick's voice died away as he became aware of how Merle's expression turned more and more cloudy with his words.

“What?! D'ya have a problem, officer?“, Merle barked and crossed his arms defensively. 

“Uh, no...no! I actually don't have a... problem... at all. I just... uh... thought that... maybe...“  
Daryl interrupted Rick's awkward babbling by handing him a plate with a few pieces of meat.

“Here, bring 'em to the others, I'll get the rest.“  
“Okay.“, Rick sighed with relief, took the plate and with one last look at Merle, walked away.

As he went back to the RV and the tents, he could clearly feel the daggers that Merle's look shot through his back and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. _'I really don't need shit like this anymore.'_

When they were alone once more, Merle cocked his head and winked at Daryl. “You feeling better now, baby brother?“, he slurred and tried to sound teasing again.

“Thanks Merle, I do feel much better now.“, he admitted and grinned. As he mustered his big brother's posture and motions, Daryl noticed that Merle actually wasn't as casual as he wanted to make Daryl believe he was. _'Did the massage turn him on, too? Did he get this anxious 'cause of me? Seems like this wasn't so bad for you either Merle, hm? Okay, I think I know now what you're trying to do. Two can play that game...'_

Merle casually rested his elbows on his knees and closed his legs bit by bit.  
 _'It could be that -maybe- I overstepped the mark a little bit this time. Great, now I have to cool down unless I want Daryl to know that he gave his brother a freaking boner. Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you, you sneaky bastard? Didn't feel that bad though, as he sat pressed between my legs... No! Get hold of yourself Dixon. Such a little thing ain't gonna wind you up!'_

“Get up, Merle. I'll go now and you'll come with me.“ Daryl put he rest of the grilled squirrel meat on another plate and held it in hand as he stood and watched his brother perching on his chair.

“Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be right there with ya.“ He waved dismissvely at Daryl, who raised an eyebrow in question. Eventually, after he had waited for an explanation with no avail, Daryl decided to let it be, shrugged and left.


	3. Chapter 3

That same night, when everybody was sitting around the little bonefire, telling stories and savoring the feeling of satiety, a sudden gust of wind wafted a swarm of sparks from the fire right to the Dixon-tent. Nobody noticed it until an obtrusive smell of burnt plastic, which obviously came from the far corner of the camp, floated over.

The first one to notice the braised tent was Amy, as she exited from the RV. Soon after her suprised squeal, everybody came rushing over to extinguish the blaze that had already burnt a big, black hole into one exterior wall the of the tent.

Quickly, the little fire was put out and everybody just stood there in akward silence and stared indecisively at the gaping burn hole, eyes wide. No one dared to even move in fear of the foreseeable consequences.

A loud yell bursted trough the tensed atmosphere and startled those gathered around the scene.

„Hey! What the hell are ya'll doing at my damn tent?“

~~~~~****~~~~~

“Merle, d'ya expect that I make your bed too?“, Daryl huffed in annoyance. He was feeling kind of edgy because he crawled there on all fours to make his new sleeping place passable while Merle just stood outside and did nothing.

Merle went to the tent entrance and looked in. The first thing he saw was Daryl's ass, which was directed at him. „No thanks, darling. Don't want you to put yourself in too much trouble for me.“, Merle fluted as sweet as sugar while thoroughly checking Daryl's backside up. 

“If it weren't for these useless idiots, we'd still have our damn tent, and not this excuse of one.“ Merle was upset about his and Daryl's alternative for their damaged tent and threw his bedclothes on the small, free place next to Daryl in frustration.

His younger brother raised up and looked at Merle. “If it weren't for you almost killing Shane with your bare hands, maybe we would've gotten a better sleeping place than this. Also, it could have been worse, Merle. At least we still got our stuff“

Merle just grunted in discontent, bent over and crawled inside.  
„I just don't get why they won't let us sleep in the fucking RV. Damn thing's got an unfoldable bed after all.“- „Maybe they're afraid that we'll just steal it and simply drive off with the whole thing.“, Daryl guessed while he tugged at his bedsheet. 

Their eyes met and both started to grin.

„Yeah! I'd pay to see their stupid faces when they wake up in the mornin', crawl out their nice little tents and HOLY SHIT THE WHOLE FUCKING RV'S GONE!“ 

Merle's gales of laughter turned out to be very infectous and a broad smile spread over Daryl's own face.  
It had been a long time since he had heard Merle truly laughing, without any bitterness in his voice.

„But Merle!“, he chuckled. „You forgot about Dale!“, and he raised his finger and pointed over his head. Merle's eyes widened in pretended horror before he snorted with laughter. „Haha, he'll fall off after a few miles!“ 

And that was it. 

Both doubled up with laughter and howled at the picture of everyone in the camp staring in shock at the empty spot where the RV should be. 

„Oh my god, the rednecks stole the trailer!“

Tears of laughter streamed down Daryl's cheeks and his sides began to burn as he desperately gasped for oxygen. He had missed moments like this so much, more than he would have liked to admit. As he thought about it, Daryl couldn't even remember if they had ever laughed this way with eachother.

When both had finally calmed down from their laughing fits, Daryl began arranging Merle's sleeping place too.

Meanwhile Merle had made the decision to get himself more comfortable. He was beat and needed to get at least a few hours of sleep. He stood up and started to slowly pull up his wife-beater. He raised his arms and pulled it over his head so that his upper body was bare. As the top came off, he stretched himself and groaned low in relief, strained his mucles and rolled his shoulders. Afterwards he started opening his belt, unconcerned of the fact that he stood in the middle of the tent and right in front of Daryl.

Daryl instinctively turned his head as he heard the deep rumbling noise coming from Merle and wasn't able to tear his gaze off him afterwards. He stared at his big brother's muscled chest and felt his throat constricting. He had seen his brother's body a million times before, but this time was different. 

Daryl's eyes followed the archings of the firm and strong muscles, moving beneath the skin, which was slightly shiny from a thin film of sweat. A small droplet travelled down Merle's side and got caught by the waistband of Merle's underpants. A desire to run his tounge over the salty skin flared up in Daryl at the sight. The thick, hard chest was covered with dark grey, coarse chest hair and his fingers itched with the urge to run them trough it. 

The air seemed to get more and more stiffling with every second that passed by and his face flushed with warmth. The tent was really small after all and Merle stood only a few feet away from him, making it oh so easy to just reach out and...

Daryl swallowed hard and finally found the strenght to turn his face away, but still squinted at Merle from the corner of his eyes. _'Here we go again.'_

_'Haha, ya really want this, hmm?'_ Merle enjoyed how Daryl was drawn to his body and pratically drooled over him, but acted as if he didn't noticed. Instead, he just carried on with carelessly taking off his jeans so that he stood there only in his white shorts. 

The heat in Daryl's cheeks grew as he saw how tight they clung to his brother's crotch and showed off his bulge rather well. A wift of his brother's musky scent reached his nostrils and made his mouth water. He licked his dry lips at the thought of what was hidden beneath the thin cloth. God, if he could just touch. Or press his face against the outline of his brother's cock and inhale more of the smell... maybe lick him nice and wet trough the cloth of his underpants 'til he's hard and thrusting against his lips...

Shaking himself out of his twisted fantasies, it finally dawned on Daryl that winding him up could have been Merle' intention after all. It would explain his unusual touchy behavior, though Daryl couldn't come up with any good reasons why he would want to do that. He decided that it was about damn time to turn the tables and test his theory.  
 _'Douchebag. The challenge's accepted.'_ Determined, Daryl stood up and followed his brother's lead. 

In slow and lewd movements, he started to take his own shirt off. He uttered a breathy moan as he let it fall down to the floor and took a deep breath of easement.

Now it was Merle's turn to gape at the sight of his baby brother. 

As more and more skin was revealed, Daryl let his hips sway slightly from side to side. Since he had his back turned to his big brother, Merle had an open view of his backside. He took in how tight Daryl's jeans stretched across his butt, which moved in a tempting rhythm in front of Merle.

_'Shit, would I love to fuck this little bastard right now...'_ , Merle thought longingly and fought against the urge to just push Daryl to the floor and thrust his dick right between those firm, round buttcheeks.

Daryl just kept taking off his trousers, which landed right beside his shirt at their feet. The whole time that he stripped for his brother, Daryl grinned innerly. He felt a gust of satisfaction rush through him as he observed how Merle panted softly through half open lips and obviously tried his hardest not to grope his crotch, if his clenched fists were any indication. _'Yeah, there you go.'_

Daryl's look at Merle spoke of pure innocence as he got ready to slip into bed. “Sleep well, Merle!“, he hummed as he covered himself to the waist with his blanket. His eyes tracked Merle's movements as he also crawled into his already made bed. (Made by Daryl. It wasn't like he expected much. Maybe a 'thank you, for your effort' or somethin'. Just a little appreciation would have been nice. But he was talking about Merle here so, nope, not going to happen.)

“Yeah, good night.“ Merle briefly gazed at him with a look that Daryl couldn't really sort out, before covering his body half the way like his brother did; not one to give in.

A sensible tension had creeped into the atmosphere during their little show off and now, as the calm had restorted again, made it difficult to rest. Lying so close to Daryl in the tiny space they shared, he became aware of every quiet breath his brother took, every single movement he made that rustled his sheets. 

As he listened carefully to every little noise, Merle pondered over his initial mission of teasing Daryl until he couldn't hold back anymore.

_'Okay, if I want to continue playing this little game, I guess I have to bring out the bigger guns.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Merle and Daryl got ready for hunting again. Merle stuck a few hunting knives on his belt and stuffed other things that they could need in the woods in his bag. “Daryl!“, Merle shouted impatiently in the direction of the tent in which Daryl still sat, rummaging around for his stuff. “Get yer ass over here, ya useless piece of shit! We must be goin'!“

Daryl got out of the tent and snatched his crossbow. He posed with his weapon in front of their tent in a way that showed off his muscular body. “I'm ready. I won't stand in the way.“

“Calm down, Daryl. It only matters that ya don't die out there, nobody cares how cool ya think ya look.“ Merle sounded slightly amused. He led the way to the edge of the forest and relied on Daryl to follow him.

 _'Oh, c'mon, don't pretend that you don't like this.'_ , Daryl smirked behind Merle's back as he followed him into the forest.

~~~~~****~~~~~

As they had walked beside each other in companiable silence for half a hour now, Merle broke the quiet.

“What the hell got into you yesterday?“, he asked in a calm, but stern tone. Daryl frowned in incomprehension. “What do you mean?“

“What I mean... You, you even dare to ask me what I mean? D'ya think I'm stupid or what?“ Merle stopped and turned around to look at Daryl, his voice threatening and dead serious. „Ok, then I'll ask you clearly: Yesterday evening - did you try to turn me on, little brother?!“

Daryl stopped in his tracks and gaped at Merle incredulously. “No, of course not! How did you get that idea?“ Daryl wasn't believing his ears. _'What's gotten into him? He was the one who started to tease me.'_

“Hmm.. I don't know! Maybe 'cause you acted like an extremely horny stripper last night. Shakin' yer ass all up in my face.“ Daryl was completely taken aback by Merle's harsh accusations. Where did this come from so suddenly? Had he read all the signs wrong? He felt exposed, deceived, and the venom in his brother's voice chilled him to the core. 

„D'ya want to get fucked from yer big brother, or what?“, the older man sneered and continued in blocking Daryl's way with his body.

“That's wishful thinking!“, Daryl retorted sulkily, swallowing down his hurt at Merle's indirect rejection.

Merle snorted in despise and scrutinized Daryl for a long, silent moment. “Just wanted t'get sure that my brother wouldn't turn out to be a damn fag.“  
End of conversation.

A few minutes later, Daryl and Merle walked side by side again, still saying nothing to each other after the harsh conversation. Sometimes Daryl diverged from Merle to roam around a little in the denser parts of the wood, off the path, but stayed in his brother's calling distance.  
After he he had walked a few meters, he heard a rustling to his right side. He stood still and slowed down his breathing. Just as he raised his crossbow and turned around, he felt the forest floor giving in. 

Before he really knew what had happened, he was up to his knees in sludge and tumbled; would have fallen if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't move his legs a millimeter.

He only saw that Merle didn't even notice that Daryl wasn't beside him any longer and just kept on walking.

“Merle! Fucking hell... I could need some help here!!“, Daryl shouted as he sank deeper inch per inch. He looked around in panic and scanned his surroundings for something that could get him out.

Merle didn't stop, didn't even turn around to see what had happend, but rather gave a scoffing laugh. “Ha, did ya stumbled over a damn root or what?“

Daryl had already laid his weapons beside him in the greenery so he could try to pull himself out of the mudhole by grabbing the surrounding bushes. “I bog down, Merle... Fuck, wait!“

At last Merle turned around, still with a shit-eating grin on his face, which immediately disappeared as he saw Daryl being up shit's creek - in the true sense of the word.

Impetuously, he ran over to Daryl, shouting: “Dammit, what have you done now, boy!?“ He looked something between angry and concerned as he drew closer to his little brother.

As he had reached Daryl, Merle knelt down in front of him and inched forwards as as far as it was possible without sinking down himself. “Grab my wrists and shut up. The walkers hear ya sreamin' an' this isn't our only problem.“ Merle stuck his arms out to Daryl, who grabbed them in a mixture of relief and desperation and dragged with all his might. Merle really needed to pull himself together to not retreat his wrists again as he felt Daryl's nails digging deep into his flesh and his brothers weight straining his muscles to the utmost.

Daryl, too, clenched his teeth and struggled to stifle a groan of exertion while holding on Merle's wrists, constricting his grip even further to avoid slipping off the now sweaty skin. “C'mon Daryl. Just a little bit more... Ya'll get it.“, the older man hissed his encouragement, trying to hush up his worries about the brother. 

A moment later, Daryl was able to pull one leg out of the mud. A loud slurping noise could be heard as he fell forwards to the ground. His other leg followed, sliding out of the trap after another exhausting minute of dragging, pushing and kickin, and he was saved. 

He bent over the forest floor in exhaustion, propped up on his shaking arms, crawling a few feet away from the mudhole and gasped for air. Merle shoved him gently in the side so Daryl would turn over on his back and he could check his little brother's body for injuries by sensing him carefully.

“Ev'rything allright, baby brother?“ He couldn't hide his worries about Daryl this time – the younger man saw the anxiety in Merle's eyes. Merle only calmed down as he had made sure that his brother wasn't hurt or injured.

“I'm okay. Ev'rything's fine... Just a bit dirty, that's all.“ Daryl put his head back in relief. “Hehe, I was really scared you would just let me croak there, Merle.“ He laughed exhausted and closed his eyes for a moment. „Glad you helped me, tho.“, he breathed.

“I won't let you get off so easily, ya hafta make up for the massage after all.“ Merle stroked over Daryl's forehead to part the hair that hung in the hunters dirt-streaked face.

Both of them smirked and Daryl cleaned his dirty hands on a tuft of grass, huffing at his wet and muddy clothes in irritation, and started to pull himself together again. As their quiet chukling died away, Merle continued with smiling fondly at Daryl, their eyes locked.

He didn't know what exactly drove him to do this, right there, right then, after all this time. Couldn't figure out for sure, later, what the final trigger had been that made him move closer to Merle. First, he barely budged at all, his facial expression turning more serious as he drew closer to his big brother.

If Merle would just stop looking at him like this! Like he was proud of him. Like he was happy for once, genuinely happy that Daryl was alright, still with him. It made him feel special - a feeling he thought long gone - and warmth spread deep inside of him.

Daryl felt himself being attracted by Merle's expression, his face, and he couldn't help but come closer to this inviting smile, craving more of this feeling, wanting nothing more than for Merle to cherish him for once. His eyes were only half open when he closed the last few inches between him and his brother and his lips briefly met Merle's. 

The feeling of his on Merle's chapped lips made him snap out of his haze. Daryl shrank back in horror of what he had just done. 

He had kissed his brother. 

Merle. 

Daryl was a dead man.

He needed to get away from there! Fast! Now! GO GO GO!

He wanted to pick up his weapon with one hand and then flee, had already reached out with his arm, but Merle grabbed his wrist to make sure that Daryl kept his seat. Panic flooded trough him and he desperately tried to snake his wrist out of his brother's grasp, which didn't yield in the slightest but tightened even more. He felt like screaming and kicking his way out, but instead gave up on trying to escape and make it even worse – Merle'd catch him sooner or later anyway. So he turned his head and just hoped it would be all over quickly, like a deer waiting for its preadator to do the final blow.

As Merle was sure Daryl wouldn't stand up and run away, he released his hand. He put his hand on the back of his brother's head and turned it back around again so he was able to see Daryl's face. The younger man still had his look averted in frantic determination and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. 

„Look at me.“

Daryl's face twitched at his words, but his gaze slowly wandered over to his face nonetheless. Merle looked him deep in the eyes, which spoke of pure apprehension.

“Boy, have the nuts to go through it for once, eh?“, Merle whispered, his voice raw and low. He pulled Daryl's head closer, carefully but surely, and leant over to him, titlting his head simultaneously, moving forwards until his own found the lips of his brother's again.

Merle really expected for him to flinch – Daryl wasn't one for much body contact for all he knew (though he made a few occasional exceptions with Merle), so he was surprised to find that Daryl didn't.

He didn't react at all, to be more accurate. He just sat there, motionless and eyes wide, lips still tightly closed while Merle's curved upwards in a smug smile. He could swear he just heard a small, confused whimper coming from Daryl.  
After a more than awkward couple of seconds spent just sitting there while being kissed by Merle, Daryl finally found the abillity to act like a functioning human being again and was able to process the whole situation. Merle had kissed him. Merle. Him. Okay. Yes. He got this. Totally.

 _'All right! I'll have the nuts then, brother!'_

Daryl ended up grasping Merle's free hand – out of the instinctive need for support or to assure himself that all this was really happening, that this wasn't only his imagination; maybe even to make sure that Merle wouldn't just pull away and leave him hanging there, laughing the whole thing off as a joke; he didn't now for sure.

He held it tightly clasped between his fingers as he started to return the kiss, eyes narrowed now, intensifying the moment. First tentatively, the kiss not much more than a fleeting touch, a soft brush of their lips. Daryl needed a moment to orientate himself, to accustom to the situation and Merle, surprisingly patient, let him. Gave him time to get used to the feeling of Merle's mouth on his until Daryl started to press against him more urgently. 

Merle parted his lips in an invitation for Daryl to do the same and his younger brother complied, hesitantly opening his mouth. Uttering a pleased grumble, Merle ran the tip of his tounge over Daryl's lower lip in a lazy caress before sliding it between the pilant lips into the wet warmth of his brother's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Daryl's instincts overtook him and he let his tounge slide back against Merle's. A high pitched whine escaped his throat, sounding so desperate that he flushed hot in embarrassment.

Merle didn't seem to mind his neediness much though, if anything, it encouraged him to elicit more of those lovely gasps and moans out of his little brother. If Daryl's audible pleasure was any indication to go by, he was finally willing to take things further. Merle withdrew his hand from Daryl's and placed it on his younger brother's back, pressing him closer and insinuating him to sit on his lap. 

Daryl followed Merle's demands with eagerness and latched onto his brother's shoulders, pulling himself onto the older man's sturdy tighs as quick as possible without breaking the kiss. When Daryl was fully seated on his brother's lap, he slid a hand under Merle's leather vest and opened the bottons with his thumb. He rubbed his hand hungrily over Merle's stomach and chest, exploring his brother's naked skin and muscles and pushed his fingers through the thick nest of chest hair.

He let his hands slide over Merle's broad shoulders, slipping off the older man's vest in the progress, and fondled at his sweaty back. Driven by the desperate need to get even closer to his older brother, he pressed his upper body against Merle's, rubbing their chests against eachother and Daryl could feel his brother's chest hair prickling him pleasantly, causing a light goosebumps on his arms. 

Arousal pumped hot trough Merle's veins at the taste of his little brother's mouth and he couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards, seeking friction for his hardened dick that pressed against the confines of his jeans. A hoarse, helpless moan escaped Merle's throat as the bulge of his erection pressed between Daryl's clad ass cheecks. 

The sudden thrust of Merle's hips pushed Daryl forward against the older man's body, causing Daryl to gasp in surprise. The gasp soon turned into a whimper as he felt the hard lenght of his brother's dick pressing against his backside; Daryl instinctively pushing his hips back and down against Merle's erection. 

The open mouthed kisses they were sharing turned more and more messy, not much more than a shared breath and the slide of their tounges anymore, as the desperation and sheer need between them grew with every second.  
Merle rubbed with his hands over Daryl's back down to his lower body where he pressed them on his brother's ass, guiding the moving of his hips and butt against his own groin. With a last low groan of pleasure, Merle broke the kiss and bent over, holding Daryl with his arms and leaning him back so that the younger hunter lay on his back and Merle knelt over him.

Desire rushed through Daryl's whole body as he felt Merle's heavy weight pressing him down to the ground. The feeling of his brother's firm body making him shiver all over and he brought his arms up to twine them around the older man's neck and bring his brother's face closer to his own again, yearning for another kiss.

~~~~~****~~~~~

In the meantime, Andrea and Lori started their way to the place where they had heard Daryl calling for help earlier. 

“Hopefully Merle didn't leave him to die somewhere in the woods.“, Lori worried as she scanned the area for any walkers or other possible threats.

“Maybe he got caught by some walkers. Or they both did. I hope we'll reach them in time.“ Andrea turned white at the thought of Daryl's dead, bloody body lying somewhere on the dirty forest floor.

„I'm sure that they both know how to get out of those situations alive and Merle wouldn't leave his brother hanging like that, now would he?“ Andrea knew that Lori tried to reassure herself more than Andrea, but she had to amdmit that now wasn't really the time for negative speculations.

After a short time spent walking beside each other in silence, Lori froze in place and turned her head as if she was listening for something. “Did you hear that?“, she hissed; palm nervously hovering over the pistol on her belt.

She was right, Andrea did hear something and was trying to remember from which direction it had come from. Andrea stood beside Lori as well and harked into the wood. “I don't know... here, I think the noise came from there.“, and she pointed at a group of trees. „Though I have no idea what it was. Could've been a wild animal after all.“, stated Andrea, not very convinced by her own idea.

„Or a walker.“, Lori warned and sneaked over to the firs. Her mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked trough the branches.

“What is it?“ urged Andrea, impatient and eager to find out what had stunned the woman. She stepped up beside Lori and leaned forward, following Lori's view. „Oh – my – god!“ Andrea couldn't help but stare incredulously at the brothers that lay on the ground. Not dead. Certainly not dead. Instead they were kissing furiously, Merle on top of Daryl, pressing the younger hunter down who moaned in pure bliss while he clung to his bigger brother.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Wanting to feel the other man even closer, Daryl opened his legs and wrapped them around Merle's waist, allowing him to kneel between them and to lean forward easier. Daryl pulled him hard into the kiss while stroking with his hands over the back of Merle's head and neck, caressing the sunwarmed skin and letting his fingertips glide over the hard stubbles of his brother's hair. 

Merle braced himself onto one arm and put his other hand on one of Daryl's thighs, bending it a bit more and giving himself an even better access to press his crotch against Daryl's butt.

Their movements grew frantic with increasing desperation, their breathing louder and faster. Merle started to get really into it and leaned over to the side of his brother's face, parting his own from Daryl's red and swollen lips once more to growl into his brother's ear. “D'ya want me to fuck ya hard Daryl?“ - another kiss - „D'ya want this so bad, hmm?“. The words were dripping with lust, and Merle pushed his dick harder between his little brother thighs, emphazising the question.

Daryl was about to answer, moan out a „fuck yes!“ as he felt the pressure of his brother's hardening cock against him, but something made him hesitate. A small part of his brain was still screaming wrong, stop, disgusting, no! so loud inside his head, it was about to give him a headache. But as he raised one hand, reaching out to Merle and finding his chest, letting his fingers glide over the taut stomach, he didn't feel digusted, didn't feel any repulsion at the sensation of the corse skin against his hand. It just felt right. Natural even. He held Merle's look, tried to make his eyes show all his determinaio, all his want. My brother. His throat seemed impossible dry as he craoked the barely audible „Yes.“ and the voice in his head fell quiet.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Andrea blushed hotly as she watched both men making out. She couldn't believe this whole scene in front of her. _Why would they do something like that? Merle and Daryl of all People_

“Am I hallucinating?“ Lori's voice sounded quite, almost numb, but her expression betrayed her shock at their strange discovery.  
“That would be a really strange daydream now, wouldn't it? ...“

“We should go now… when Merle notices that are spying upon them in... such a situation...“, Lori didn't even want to imagine the scenario. “That'd be really embarrassing and uncomfortable... for all of us.“ Andrea turned away but paused to think. _'We don't have any reason to feel bad. If anyone, then they should be the ones to be ashamed_

~~~~~****~~~~~

Daryl cleared his throat and swallowed before adding in a whispery voice: “Yeah..I want ya to fuck me good, Merle!“

He coiled under Merle but couldn't turn over onto his stomach because of his brother's demanding weight. Daryl gave him another brief kiss before pushing him gently aside.  
Merle released Daryl only grudgingly, not being too fond of getting his hands off of Daryl. He wasted no time in putting his hands back on his brother's butt as soon as the younger man had turned around and kneeled in front of him.

Daryl moaned out low as he felt Merle's hardness between his ass cheecks again only a few seconds later. The older man leaned forwards, pulling Daryl's back hair to expose the hunter's neck. A soft sigh escaped Daryl's lips as warm lips pressed agaist his throat and left a trail of wet kisses all over his skin.

He raised his head to give his brother better access, but as he did so he could see something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look straight forward and, as his vision cleared, could identify the flecks of colours between the trees as Lori and Andrea. Both were looking in his direction and had their mouths and eyes open in shock.

“Fuck.. Merle. Stop! Get off of me!“, he hissed and crawled away from under Merle and sat on the forest floor. „What? Why?!“, Merle protested, annoyed and frustrated, but as he followed Daryl's view, he stopped trying to hold Daryl back. “What do you want out here, you damn sluts?!“, he shouted in barely contained rage. Daryl looked away, couldn't meet their eyes as he willed the hot burning in his face away and his straining erection down. 

Both women startled, almost jumping in the air. Lori figuered it would be the best way to save their skin if she answered so she gathered all her courage to speak up. “We wanted to check if everything's okay with you. You know... Daryl shouted for help.. “, Lori looked at Andrea, searching for help and support, but Andrea's face was just as white as her own was. 

“Eh, yes! And everything IS okay, so ...“, Andrea really had to fight her flight instinct as she wanted nothing more than to leave the men as far as possible, but she was sure that running away woldn't make things much better.

 _Fuck! These tattletales will tell ev'rybody what happened here. Those fuckers won't understand!'_ Merle stood up from the floor, slowly walking over to the women until he stood only a few inches away. He towered over them threateningly and hissed: “If ya tell anybody about this … you shouldn't have to fight any day longer to survive!“

Daryl stood up as he had recovered from getting caught and now frowned at the girls from afar.

“I won't say anything!“, Lori assured hastily and tried to give the foaming man a faithful smile, which looked more pained than anything.

“What about you?“ He glanced at Andrea, his eyes burning through hers.

“Don't worry. We won't be telling anyone about .. this.“, Andrea gave her best at sounding absoultely unimpressed.

“I sure hope so!!“

He walked back to Daryl, who was already gathering his crossbow and his knife he let fall earlier and picked up his vest. As ge got dressed again, he put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, carefully pulling him closer to his side. „Don't worry baby brother, they're pissing their pants. They won't tell a word“, he muttered in a reassuring voice while rubbing soothing patterns over the younger man's skin and he could feel Daryl relax under his touch. 

„Now let's head back to the camp, alright?“ - „Yessir.“, came the quiet answer. Merle patted Daryl a last time before letting him go. „Good boy.“ Daryl felt a blush spread over his cheeks again at the praise and as he raised his head to look over to Lori and Andrea, he found that their spot was empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for reading and following this story unil now.  
> We promise there will definitely be more, it'll just take a bit longer.  
> The first 4 chapters were already finished, but the last 2 still need much editing.  
> We hope that we can complete this story until christmas. 
> 
> So, stay patient & comment all you like. Feedback keeps us going and you can't imagine how happy your comments make us :) ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dear shippers :)
> 
> The dixcesters whish a Merry Christmas to all of you, your families & friends.
> 
> We know that we promised to update much earlier, but I (Louisa) was too fucking lazy to do anything in the past months. 
> 
> As we already have finished the story and it only needs editing/beta reading, we decided to give you at least the last two chapters in their raw english version as a christmas present.
> 
> Please mind that there will be grammar mistakes and less plot than before.
> 
> I will beta-read it someday though ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Daryl and Merle were down by the lake getting some more water for the camp.  
Daryl, up to his ankles in water, was busy filling the buckets and heaving them out of the water.  
The exhaustion in combination with the unforgivingly hot son of an Atlanta summer made sweat run down into his eyes, stinging uncomfortably. 

“Merle, aren't you gonna help, or what?“, he panted. Daryl looked around to Merle, who leant at a big rock and watched his brother work.

“Yeah...just a minute, kiddo.“, Merle grinned at Daryl. After getting rid of his vest, he took an empty bucket and joined Daryl in their task. 

Seeing that many of the buckets were already full, Daryl climbed out of the water to bring them to his and Merle's waiting truck. As soon as he turned his back to Merle, a splash of cold water hit im hard in the back, causing him to jump forwards and yelp in surprise.

“You damn jerk!!“, Daryl cursed and jerked around, already bending forward and fishing for the handle of a full bucket, but he wasn't fast enough. Merle was able to turn away from the water that came flying in his direction and in the end, the splash merely soaked his shoes.

“What the hell was that for? Did you change yer mind again about wanting to fuck me and now you blame me for that thing we did in the woods?“. Daryl was obviously pissed at Merle. “It will take hours until my clothes are dry again.“

“Ah... don't be like that now, Daryl. 's time for a bath anyway. You reek horribly.“, Merle laughed and grinned gleefully.  
“Another one?“, he reached for his bucket again.

“Woe!!“, Daryl pointed his forefinger at Merle. 

“What's up with you? Don't ya want to take revenge for my nice gesture?!“ Merle dived his bucket under water and panned it back and forth threatingly without loosing sight of Daryl.

“Nice gesture, huh?“, Daryl dived one of his buckets under too and looked Merle in the eyes, letting tense second after tense second pass. He shot up, groaning in exertion as he hurled the contet of his bucket at his brother. This time, though Merle had been able to jump away again, Daryl hit the man's lower body, soaking Merle's trousers.

“Uhh... There we go!“, Merle laughed out loud. He stepped forth and threw another bucket full of water at Daryl fast. During Merle's movement Daryl rushed up to him in hopes of pushing him over, but Merle was faster than Daryl and placed both hands on his younger brother's shoulders to keep him at distance. As he pushed his surprised brother down to the ground, he bared his teeth, growling in feral instinct. He knelt down over Daryl and let the whole weight of his body press Daryl into the sand until the younger man panted for breath. “Didn't work so well, eh?!“

“Maybe I've planned this?“, Daryl whispered the last few words as he ran his hand downwards Merle's chest. For one short second, Merle's eyes widened in surprise and so he was caught off guard as Daryl seized the moment and turned the tables, flipping them both over. 

“It's okay with me, as long as ya know yer ranking.“, Merle grapped Daryl's butt and started massaging it through his trousers.  
He looked into Daryl's blue-grey eyes in excitement. 

A heavy breath caught in Daryl's throat and he bend over, melting into a hot kiss with his brother.  
One hand wandered down to Merle's waistband and played with his belt.

Daryl shivered as he felt Merle's big, warm hand pressing down on his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was interrupted shortly though, as Merle lifted his lower body for Daryl to reach for his belt better. 

Daryl opened the belt with both hands, arching his back. When the belt was finally taken care of, Daryls hands worked Merles jeans open and ran their way up to Merle's chest.

Not taking his hands off of the older man's chest once, Daryl straightened his back, pressing his ass down on Merle's crotch.  
He raised his chin to look down on Merle, his eyes burning with desire and want.

Merle licked his lips as he started to undress Daryl's vest, threading his fingers through each leather button without losing eyecontact with the other man. When he was done with undressing his little brother, he stroked a few times over his bare skin before pressing his brother's lower body against his, rubbing their hardening erections against each other.

The motion caused Daryl to lose some of his composure, his posture now less graceful and Merle could hear the little breathy whimpers passing his brother's lips.

After a few moments of increasingly desperate rutting, Daryl rubbed his cock downwards Merle's leg as he kissed his way over the elder's chest to his lower stomach. 

Merle ran his fingers through Daryl's hair as he watched his brother pleasing him, silent groans and heavy breaths escaping his own open mouth.

Daryl kissed and licked at the skin just over Merle's underwear. He clutched at the waistband with one hand and rubbed over his brother's bulge with his other hand.

Merle let an impatient breath out of his nose.  
“Ahh... C'mon Daryl, get down to it!", he urged, squeezing the words through his clenched teeth.

Gradually, Darly yanked off Merle's trousers so that his cock was only covered just so. He licked along the underpants outline and kissed the skin right before the waistband again. As the thought that he was about to suck his brother's cock entered his mind, a helpless moan fought its way out of Daryl's throat and he looked up at Merle, asking a unvoiced question with his eyes. 

Merle cleared his throat, chasing the rough tone of arousal out of his voice. Then he nodded. 

"Do it, boy."

Then they heard it. 

Voices. Human voices and footsteps. Not many metres away and already getting closer to them.

"I saw many fish here yesterday. We should really try fishing here."

Fuuuuuck!

When someone had told them a few days ago that their game would lead them to die of blue balls, they would have laughed.

Daryl wasn't in a laughing mood at all as he pushed himself up, staggered to his feet and fumbled with the buttons on his vest.

From the downright murderous look on Merle's face, Daryl guessed that his brother wasn't about to break out in laughter either.

Their situation would have been funny though, if it wasn't for their aching erections they now had to press back in their pants.

From the quiet sounds Merle made as he wormed back into his jeans, one could have thought he was dying a very painful, slow death.

Daryl was sure he never had dressed so quickly in his entire life and as Merle was done too and both brothers locked eyes, their looks spoke volumes.

Just when the two hunters heard the people (Carol, Amy and Glenn) making their way down to the shore, Merle and Daryl parted and managed to snuck away to both sides, sneaking through the bushes lining their little love nest.

"There's nothig, okay, NOTHING better in our whole post-apocalyptic world than fresh, grilled fish in the evening."

"Yeah, I can't think of something better either."

Fucking fucks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter ladys and gentleman.  
> It's going to happen.  
> They're finally gonna do the do.  
> Enjoy.  
> ♥

In the evening, Daryl and Merle sat in their tent to rest from helping out with fixing things in the camp and getting fresh water. And also from their almost-blowjob turned almost-“Hey!-Is-this-Daryl-giving his-brother-Merle-a-blowjob?!“.

Merle laid back, placed his hands under his head and looked at Daryl.  
“Tell me brother... how long did ya wanted ..that?“

“You mean that thing between you an' me?! ... For a few weeks now. Maybe always a little, but I didn't really notice myself back then.“

Daryl felt way more comfortable about his feelings now as Merle obviously returned his 'feelings', if you could actually call it that. Daryl didn't even know what to call it. All this emotional stuff was just above him and he had never been one to talk feelings, so he was happy enough with it being 'a thing'.

“For a few weeks?“ Merle rolled over to his side and grinned, his interest awakened.  
“Boy, I've only known about it for a few days. How d'ya notice it?“

“The tought of a relationship is just pissing me off. There's only beef and stress and I don't need something complicated like that. Especially not now, you know.“ Merle snorted. „Also, you have always, sorta like, really cared for me and looked out for me and stuff. We're a good team. Everything I know, I learned from you“ - _Whooow, this is gettin' a little too deep here Dixon! What did we say about not talking feelings?_ \- „… and to be honest, I think you're really hot.“

Now that he had said it, it sounded really embarassing to his own ears and Daryl didn't bear to see Merle's broadening grin. He quickly adverted his eyes to somewhere on the tent above Merle, so he wouldn't need to focus on his brother's face.

“Hmm.“, Merle hummed knowingly. „Though I'm yer brother. That's really fucked up.“

The sudden urge to look into his brothers eyes overcame Daryl. He needed to be sure that Merle was on the same page. He simply could not back down again.

“Yes, though you're my big brother.“, he answered firmly, locking eyes with Merle.

No matter what Merle saw in that look, if he saw anything particular at all, it seemed to do the trick.

Daryl could see every nerve and every muscle in Merle's face turning from smug to predatory in the split of a second and a familiar shiver ran down Daryl's spine.

“Oh really, is that so?“, Merle drawled rhetorically and sat up while holding Daryl's stare.  
He slid closer to Daryl sitting on his own camping matress, already digging his fingers into the soft material. “And ya said that I'm hot, hm?“. Merle lifted his chin unconsciously, causing him to look down on Daryl, who started to squirm under Merle's dominant gaze.

“Yeah, I said that indeed...“ Daryl's voice was quite and low when he answered, his expression eager and seductive.

Merle knelt only a few centimerters away from Daryl and teasingly whispered in his ear: “Then... you want us to continue where we were interrupted earlier, right?“ Daryl swallowed hard and observed Merle from the corner of his eye.

„Oh, it would have been so good if those fuckers wouln't have found us. You would have been so fucking great, I'm sure 'bout that.“ Merle stroked over Daryl's cheek with the palm of his hand. “I bet ya would have enjoyed it just like me...“ His thumb gently caressed Daryl's bottom lip.

Daryl had to close his eyes as he felt a wave of hot arousal rushing through every inch, nerve and vein of his body. He lifted his own hand, keeping Merle's hand on his face and enjoying the tender touch on his lip. 

Merle lowered his voice while he carried on speaking. “And when we were in the woods ... if those sluts wouldn't have seen us...you would have loved it if I had taken ya, right? In the middle of the forest, just you... an' me!“  
His voice deepened even further, coming close to a feral growl that made the hair on Daryl's arms stand up.

“On the other hand, I guess it would've made ya even hornier when I would have alreday been fucking you hard when they found us.“ He started to stroke over Daryl's bare chest with the fingers of his other hand.

“It would have made you hornier than ev'rything else if somebody had seen how you were taken by your big brother, kneeling down in front of me... groanin' an' beggin' me to fuck you harder!“

Daryl couldn't help but fling his arms around Merle's neck at that, kissing him furiously.  
He was so aroused right now only from what Merle had said, he wasn't able to hold back any minute longer. 

He moaned passionately during the desperate kiss, and when he broke for air, the breaths he took were heavy and shaking.

Merle was also really horny and replied to Daryl's enthusiasm by dragging his little brother onto his lap and putting his arms firmly around Daryl's back.

“Ya really want this, hm? Wanna get fucked by me!?“, Merle gasped, pressing his crotch up against Daryls ass.

“Yes!!“, Daryl cried out and wrapped his arms around Merle's neck tighter, pressing himself harder against his brothers chest in the need to intensify the feeling of his body rubbing against Daryl's own.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Night shift was the worst. Overlooking the area around the camp became considerably more difficult in the dark, the rapidly falling temperature of a summers night meant great discomfort at best, and in combination, these two things had you half asleep in minutes. And you had to admit that nature was fucking scary at night.

So Glenn was more than happy as it got dark and it was time for somebody elses shift. Glenn groaned in slight pain as he climbed down the ladder of the RV. His back hurt from sitting in the chair on the roof too long, but he figured that as long as they avoided being eaten by zombies this way, it was worth it.

After a little stretching, he walked past the bonfire, nodding at Lori and Andrea, who were sitting around it, in acknowledgement.

Passing the tents of the other survivors, he walked through the camp, away from the little sources of light and into the darkness. When he heard a cracking in the near woods to his right, Glenn couldn't help but wish that the Dixon's tent wasn't so far away from the others. Really, it gave the already very unpleasent honor of visiting them to make them take the next shift a bitter off-taste.

Glenn avoided talking to them as often as he possibly could. He also tried to avoid making eyecontact with both of the brothers. Or standing near them. Or breathing near them. And when it wasn't something he could prevent, he would always have the feeling that at any moment, he would do something, anything really, that would get himself killed. And, contrary to what you might think, Glenn also did not enjoy being called a 'chink' all day.

So he was prepared for the worst as he approached the entrance of the grey tent.

Having learned from the past, he attentively listened into the tent while his hand hovered over the fabric of the entrance. Glenn really cherished the memory of him thoughtlessly pulling the curtain to the side and catching Merle in the act of changing his shirt, the sight and a hard right hook to his jaw from a foaming Dixon scarring Glenn physically and mentally for his life.

The strange sounds coming from inside the tent had Glenn listening up. Was that some kind of … muffled moaning? Glenn furrowed his brow.

The tent entrance wasn't completely zipped, so Glenn was able to carefully peel a corner of the door to the side and take a quick look inside.

If he had ever really thought that seeing the biggest douchebag in the camp shirtless was the worst that could happen to his eyes, he had been wrong. So very, very wrong.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Merle leant forward and laid Daryl on his back onto the mattress. He knelt between his legs and stroked along his thighs. “So... what d'ya want me to do?“, he grinned diabolically at his younger brother. 

Daryl smiled right back at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Oh, I thought you were the one to call the shots in our … realtionship.“ He emphasized the last word by speaking slowly and with a low voice as he raised both hands and put them on Merle's bare chest, looking up to him keenly.

Merle snorted at Daryl's attempt to sound seductive, but he leant against his brother's touch nonetheless. “Yeah, of course I do, but I wanna hear it from ya what you want me to do.“ One of Merle's big hands hand came down in-between Daryl's legs, hovering over the younger mans crotch.

Daryl licked his lips nervously. “Okay then... I wanna get touched by you, Merle“ He let his eyes wander up and down Merle's muscled body and added almost whispering: “Please, touch my cock“.

“Hmm, that should be possible, dear brother.“ Merle fumbled at Daryl's belt, frequently looking up from his task to watch his brothers every expression. Merle was still grinning when he pulled off Daryl's trousers. The older man crouched on his heels to have a better sight on his brother's hardened dick under his shorts. He hummed appreciateively and licked his lips while he stroked over Daryl's hardness. “Look what a man you've become, brother. A real Dixon.“

At the first touch of Merle's fingers on his dick, Daryl flinched and gasped quietly. The grin on Merle's face broadened. „So sensitive, who would've thought...“, he drawled and let his fingers scrape over Daryl's twitching dick over and over. The young hunter clenched his eyes shut in embarrasement as he could feel his lower body jerking with the light touch.

Merle, having decided to finally end the teasing, strengthened the pressure on Daryl's erection and began to rub a bit faster. Merle could hear the breath of his brother hitch and he felt the tensed body shaking in arousal. Daryl, overwhelmed by the feeling, let his hands slip down his brother's chest to his thighs as he leant back, only concentrating on the feel of Merle's hands on his clothed erection.

“Pleased?“, Merle murmured as he bent over so he could kiss Daryl again.

“Ngh … hmm.“, Daryl affirmed Merle's question and reached for his brother's cock, eager to please and feel him too; the other hand wrapping around the older man's neck to drag him closer. 

Merle tauntingly licked over his younger brother's bottom lip with the tip of his tounge while he let his hand slide inside Daryl's shorts. He groaned longingly as his hand met the hot flesh of his brothers cock.

Daryl writhed under Merle's touch, moaning louder and grasping Merle's thigh harder.

~~~~~****~~~~~

 _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What am I still doing here? This is not right! I should not be watching this! THEY should not be doing this!'_ Glenn thought in panic. Though he had to admit that the sight of the two brothers going at it wasn't nearly as distressing as the thought of them catching him watching. 

Cautiously, he shuffled a little more to the side so he would be able to flee when one of the brothers would look his way. Glenn let his eyes dart over his surroundings, looking for anybody that might see him. He had changed his mind – the Dixon tent being so far away frm the rest of the camp was definitely serving for his benifit right now.

~~~~~****~~~~~

As Merle sat up to undress his brother further, he let his hands ran over Daryl's chest, down his stomach and over his sides along his waist, whereby he yanked off Daryl's underpants. As he did so, he paused for a moment to admire his brother's bare body. He indicated Daryl to lift his legs and lay them on Merle's shoulders to make the undressing easier, and Daryl, feeling a little self concious in his naked state, hesitantly complied. Merle, after he had pulled the underwear completely down Daryl's legs and had flung them aside, massaged his little brother's calves almost mindlessly before placing the legs on the ground again.

He very tenderly bit into Daryl's earlobe and felt his brother shiver, heard him take in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. Then he softly licked along the edge of the younger man's ear and whispered: “Did ya ever imagine something like this before?“

“Of course“, Daryl breathed, leaning his head to the side to rub his cheek against Merle's stubbled chin.

“Really? Did ya gave it to yourself? Did ya laid beside me at night and wished that I was the one who'd satisfy you? Wished that I would give you what you really needed?“ Merle hissed into Daryl's ear, his voice possessive and rough. He pulled his hand off his brother's cock and used it with his other hand to brace himself over Daryl's body.

Daryl looked up at Merle pleadingly, yearning for another touch. “What d'ya think?“, he asked as he lifted his hips, trying to get Merle to stroke him again. 

Merle, noticing Daryl's need, moved away from over his brother. He pushed and rolled Daryl so that he laid on his stomach. After that he made him kneel on all fours in front of him, like he had in the woods the day before. Merle put one hand on the neck of the young hunter and pushed his head down so that his cheek pressed against the hard ground sheet of the tent. With the other hand he grabbed Daryl's waist before he knelt behind him and ground his whole lenght against his little brother's ass.

Merle groaned, relishing the pressure on his aching dick and the sounds his brother made.

“Well, I think you gave it to yourself...“, Merle leant over Daryl's back to grunt into his ear.  
“I would have loved to hear you whine and groan while you imagined me fuckin' you.“, he emphasized his words with a hard thrust of his hips.

„You can hear me now, Merle!“, Daryl moaned, his voice almost begging for Merle's cock. Daryl wanted him so bad, he wanted him inside his needing body right now. He pushed back against Merle's crotch, rubbing his ass around in circular movements, which earned him a light slap on his right ass cheek.

“So impatient, Darleen?“, Merle tried to sound amused, but his voice betrayed how turned on he was himself.

Starting to undress himself, Merle opened his belt and his trousers slowyl, letting his eyes roam over Daryl's athletic back. He stood up to his feets, sliding his jeans down and throwing them aside. The older man licked his lips as he took in the sight of Daryl's naked body, spread out on the ground, waiting to be taken.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Startled by Merle's sudden change in position, Glenn had thrown himself to the side, away from the opening in the tent entrance, pressing himself flat on the dirty ground. He only dared to go back to his peeping-position when he was dead sure that neither of the Dixons had caught him creeping up on them and were about to go after his life. 'As if the Zombie-Apocalypse didn't mean enough adrenaline already', Glenn mused to himself.

~~~~~****~~~~~

“Turn around, kiddo...“ 

_'Oh man, if this takes much longer I'll cum only from his words... '_

Daryl turned around with a sigh and sat up, his legs spread wide, bracing himself on his ellbows.

“What, now. You need a crowd to get undressed?“

Outside of the tent, Glenn blushed.

After he was completely undressed, Merle knelt down between his brother's legs and placed kisses all over Daryl's chest, his warm and dry lips tickling Daryl's skin. His one hand came up to meet his younger brother's hip while the fingers of his other hand caressed and twitched Daryl's nipple.

“D'ya have something for preparation?“, he muttered without too much hope.

“Yeah, maybe...“ Daryl, from his half sitting position, reached for his backpack nearby and opened a zip pocket. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a little tube of lube. 

“Here!“, he threw it towards Merle, who caught the small bottle with a wide grin.

„How convenient.“, Merle smiled and Daryl's cheeks turned red. 

„I didn't exactly _pack_ it, you know.“, Daryl mumbled. „I just left it there one time and... I don't have to tell you that now, just go on.“

„Alright, alright. You tell me that story later, baby brother.“, Merle winked, opening the bottle.  
 _'I can't hold back much longer anyway'_

He leant down and kissed Daryl again, letting their tounges slide against eachother. After a minute he broke the kiss to whisper in Daryl's ear: “Am I the first one who's going to fuck yer sweet ass? Or do I have to be very tender?“, his husky voice held a mocking undertone at the last word, but Daryl could tell that Merle really meant to be careful should this be his first time with a guy.

“You'll be the first.“, Daryl breathed and lay back down on the ground. Daryl moaned and turned his head to the side to let his brother lick and nibble at his bared neck.

Merle grunted at the thought of him needing to hold back, but he also felt strangely relieved that he would be the first man to take his baby brother.

After a quick, slightly softer kiss to Daryl's lips, Merle leant back again, squeezing some of the lube out on his opened palm. The thick substance ran down his fingers before pooling in his hand. With the other hand he was shoving Daryl's legs further apart so he would have easier access to his brother's ass.

When he had found a comfortable position between Daryl's legs, he began to carefully rub one lubed finger over the puckered butt hole.  
Daryl hissed when he felt Merle's cold finger touching his entrance and he squirmed with the odd sensation. The longer Merle continued to rub around and over it, the lube got warmer and soon Daryl's hole began to twitch not from tension, but from the need to feel Merle's finger inside of it and a breathy whimper escaped Daryl's lips. 

When Merle looked up from where he was caressing and massaging his little brother's entrance, Daryl caught his glance with half lidded eyes. He panted through his open mouth and licked his lips teasingly slow, all the while holding eye contact with his brother.

“Kiddo, fuck, I'm trying to hold myself back from fucking you right now and this doesn't help at all.“, Merle moaned sufferingly.

Daryl realized that he wasn't playing fair and apologized. „Sorry, Merle.“ and then added with a light blush to his cheeks: „I'm ready now, you can put one in.“

Merle nodded barely noticeable and started with pressing his fingertip inside and back out. He took a deep, calming breath when noticed that his hand was shaking.

Adding another few drops of lube onto his hand, he then started to slowly insert one finger. “Just relax, ok? Trust me.“, Merle soothed Daryl, biting back a moan at the heavenly feeling of his brother's hot inner body. 

He watched the younger one curl in pleasure under the gentle movements of his finger. Once it was completely inside Daryl's tight hole, Merle started to move his finger back and forth, Daryl's moaning motivating Merle to move a little quicker. 

“I never thought you would let me do something like that..“ Merle bit his tongue and cursed himslef innerly for having said that out loud, but Daryl, who seemed too lost in the feeling of the thick finger inside him to really listen to his brother's words, just kept making quiet, pleased noises.

With his free hand, Merle caressed the skin of Daryl's stomach softly while the other hand's finger pressed deeper inside his brother's body, widening the entrance through circular motions.

 _'This is so much better than I imagined it would be...'_ , Daryl thought and grabbed the wrist of Merle's hand on his stomach, holding it firmly. 

Having made sure that Daryl's hole had loosened up enough, Merle slowly added a second finger.  
The hot slickness of his brothers tight hole and Daryl's high whimpering noises gardually started to get to Merle and he felt the first pearls of sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

When he felt that became accustomed to the feel of two fingers inside of him, Merle started to move the digits in a scissoring motion. 

“You're doing very well, Daryl..“ He kissed Daryl's hand which still embraced his own.

„'s so good, ngh.“, Daryl pressed out between his lips, his eyes squinted shut in concentartion and embarrasement while he moved his hips against his brother's penetrating fingers in jerking thrusts.

Merle had to swallow down a moan at the sight.  
He wiped the sweat on his forehead off on his shoulder, after he added a third finger, watching in awe as it easily disappeared into his brother's needy hole. “Oh yeah, that's it“, he looked up at Daryl proudly.

Darly's mouth stood open in a silent moan. The hold he had on the wrist of Merle's one hand tightened, digging his nails into the flesh, and his back arched up from the floor of the tent as he felt Merle's fingers hitting his prostate.

Merle stared longingly at Daryl's opened mouth. How he would have loved to kiss those beatiful lips at this moment, but the straining lust he could feel in his lower body urged him on to move his fingers harder, getting Daryl ready as fast as he could. Merle focused on hitting Daryl's prostate as often as possible to satisfy him more intensively.

“I hope you're ready, baby brother“, Merle rasped out, breathing heavily. „I ain't waiting much longer.“

“I'm ready for ya..“, Daryl srewed out while squeezing Merle's hand once again, signalizing him that he was allowed to get it on.

For one last time Merle hit Daryl's prostate and then slowly pulled out his fingers, leaving behind a gaping, twitching hole slick with lube.

He wiped his fingers on his underpants that were laying around before he leant over Daryl and kissed his little brother hungrily, licking into his mouth.

Bracing himself with his left arm, he used his right hand to place his aching cock at Daryl's pink entrance, circling the pucker a few times and spreading his precum before slowly pushing inside the tight heat. 

Merle's raw moan was muffled by the kiss the brother's still shared, and he could practically feel Daryl trying to relax his tensing muscles.

Daryl broke the kiss first, opening his eyes wide and letting out a gasp that sounded like a mixture of pain, surprise and wonder as Merle pushed in inch by inch.

The young hunter wrapped his arms around Merle's neck and his legs around Merle's waist when he felt his brother bottoming out, balls resting against his ass. 

Merle paused when his erection was completely inside of Daryl, giving Daryl time to adjust to the feeling. He rumbled deep in his chest as he tried to keep himself from fucking into the tight hole.

Now that he was fully inside, Merle was able to use his right arm too to support his weight.

Daryl, whose chest was heaving with shaky breaths, pushed on hand in Merle's hair and strained his head back as far as possible, moaning with a high pitched voice.

“May... may I move baby?“, Merle groaned out, pressing his face into Daryl's collarbone. He didn't want to hurt Daryl but at the same time, the desire to fuck his little ass as hard as possible grew every second that his dick was buried inside his brother. 

_'He's so fuckin' tight, oh god. What would the others say if they knew that I'm fucking my baby brother'_ and though he really didn't give a flying fuck about what the others thought about him, the idea of them seeing him and Daryl made him even hotter. _'That little bastards kinky shit's already starting to rub off on me'_ , Merle thought amused.

Daryl felt his butthole slowly relaxing and he turned his head to the side, kissing one of his older brother's arms softly before whispering: „Please Merle, do it now. Fuck me.“  
When Merle started moving again he could feel his own hard dick rubbing hot between their sweaty bodies.  
As Merle began to move his hips back and forth, the intense feeling caused his arms to cave in and he dropped to his ellbows, letting his forehead rest on Daryl's shoulder.

Muffling a moan, he playfully bit into Daryl's shoulder, leaving bright red bruises in the process.

Meanwhile Daryl couldn't stop himself from whimpering with every drag of his brothers thick, hard cock against his inner walls. With almost every strong thrust into his ass, Merle hit his prostate and everytime he pulled out again, Daryl could feel the mixture of lube and precum dribbling out of his hole. 

The deep grunting sounds that came from out of his big brother's throat and the feeling of Merle's sweaty, muscled body rubbig against his own nearyl drove Daryl out of his mind with need.

His cock, evidence of his almost unbearable arousal, was slick with precum as the thrusts of his brother into his body pumped blood into the hardened flesh.

“Merle... I'm gon-..na.. cum..!“

Merle let out a low growling noise while pushed his dick in with a particular hard thrust. „I'm only going to let you if you ask me real prettily for it, Darleen.“, and he with that, he put two fingers around Daryl's rock hard shaft and squeezed it, successfully clamping off Daryl's approaching orgasm.

Merle would've laughed at his little brother's high, desperate whine if it hadn't been so extremly hot.

Slowly, Merle pulled his dick out of Daryl's tight ass before landing a light slap on it again. “Come on now, kneel down!“, Merle ordered and he stretched one of his arms out for Daryl to hold onto, pulling his baby brother up from his laying position. 

Daryl knelt down clumsily, pressing his upper body to the floor and raising his ass into the air. 

Another clap to his cheek followed and Merle growled at the sight of his brother's clenching and unclenching butt hole. This time without any warning, he pushed his cock inside in one fast thrust, causing Daryl to yelp. “Ya love it, ..hmm?“, he used one hand to hold Daryl down by his neck, showing off his dominance.

Daryl's moaning intensified as he had to try harder and harder to keep himself from coming, the steadily pounding of his tight hole proving to be too much. Nevertheless, he spread his legs a bit further to get Merle to slide even deeper inside of him.

Merle, fucking Daryl as hard and fast as possible, couldn't help but hiss through his clenched teeth: “Ahh.. you wanna cum now, hm, on my cock? Shall yer big brother allow you to cum?“

„Oh fuck yes, yes, oh my god, please Merle! Please let me come!“, Daryl frantically whimpered, whole body shaking from the exhaustion and arousal. It was a mistery to Daryl how he was even able to still form words at this point.

„Then go ahead - Cum for yer big brother Merle!“ Merle groaned as he hit Daryl's prostate with a few even harder strokes.

A few seconds and well aimed thrusts was all that it took for Daryl to cum. His whole body shook as the waves of pleasure hit him before his hand even managed to reach his aching cock. Spurt after spurt of creamy white cum shot out of his cock, pooling in a hot mess on his stomach and chest.

After the biggest pressure was gone, he finally touched his cock and stroked over it very tenderly.

“Have I been good enough for you, Merle? You cum for me now?“, he moaned hotly, urging his big brother on.

Merle's thrusts turned erratic and he bumped into Daryl's hot and tight opening almost frantically. 

He felt his muscles tense up and a last wave of seizing lust rushed through his belly. With a long and throaty shout he came hard as well, pumping Daryl full of his hot seed in hard and slow thrusts.

When he was done, he smelled at Daryl's neck and kissed it tenderly before he pulling his flagging dick out of his younger brother, watching the cum drip out of the red hole. 

Breathing heavily and deeply satisfied, he laid down beside Daryl, his arm spread out invitingly at Daryl who immediately snuggled up to his elder brother.

“You are always good enough for me, baby brother.“, Merle murured with a raw voice, while lovingly petting Daryl's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of our journey. Now we've finally found out what it is, that is up with the Dixons (and almost everyone else in the camp, too) :)
> 
> Much thanks to all the wonderful comments we have been receiving on this story. It means a lot to us to see how much you all seem to enjoy it, as this was and still is our very first fanfiction and a project that took way too long to finish. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments and being awesome in general. You encourage me to write, and I'm very greatful for that. Love you all ♥
> 
> May the ship never sink, aye!

**Author's Note:**

> The Dixcesters are Anna & Louisa
> 
> Anna & Louisa – german version in dialouge form (Anna as 'Daryl', Louisa as 'Merle')  
> Anna – english translation & contextualization  
> Louisa – beta reading & editing


End file.
